Maddie's Hold
by Blackness
Summary: Slight Re-Write. Maddie has a knife to her throat. Rated T simply for the theme, nothing graphic. I love the idea of these two characters together.
1. Chapter 1

**A knife because you couldn't save her life**

Maddie's eyes were wide, a look of fear in them. A knife was pressed against her throat. Trying to remain calm she spoke softly to Mr Elm who had just lost his wife and felt like he had lost his life.

"What are you doing?" She was scarred but tyring not to hsow it. This man was upset.

"Makin' you pay for your sins" He said with menace laced with fear

"I'm sorry about your wife, if you let me go I can find out more about what happened as I wasn't in surgery" Maddy was now pleading, her eyes wide with fear.

"No, she's dead because of you. You killed her. You looked at her" He was no in a rage.

"I checked her out yes, look can we talk about it without a knife" Maddy said trying to be cheerful

At that moment Linden and Sam came round the corner. They saw Maddie and the man with the knife, Sam called security while Linden assessed the scenario then joined in trying to reassure the man Mr Elm.

"My name is Dr. Cullen, I'm a doctor here. I operated on your wife. We did all we could. If you let Dr. Young go, then we can talk about it calmly" Linden said, keeping his voice soft and non threatening even though seeing Maddie held at knife point was terrifying and really upsetting him.

"No you murderer!! so is she, Killing people" Mr Elm said, panic in his voice

"Dr. Linden is one of the best doctors here, he did nothing wrong" Maddie defended Dr. Cullen, she didn't know why but she just had to.

"You are all responsible. You checked her over" He was now pressing the blade against her neck hard, not enough to cut her but enough to leave a deep mark

"I did and recommended surgery to save her life" Maddy defended her actions calmly for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"It's your fault she died" He was still insisting that they killed his wife.

"I gave her the chance to live, if we had not operated she would have died." Linden answered for Dr. Young

The man however didn't let go even when security showed up, paniced he backed towards the fire exit taking Maddie with him. Security started to negotiate with him, asking him what he wanted. He wasn't listening, just repeating how they had killed his wife, Racked with grief he wasn't thinking clearly and was blaming everybody else even though the fault was his.

"I know your angry but we can talk about this, get someone to help you" Security tried negotiating with him

"You failed her" Mr Elm yelled for the last time.

He was backing through the fire escape and was coming to the top of the stairs. Maddie started to panic slightly and Sam watched fearfully while Linden was praying it would all be OK. He didn't want to see anyone hurt especially the young doctor. However fate had other ideas. He pulled Maddie towards the stairs, he missed his footing, took a step down one and lost his balance. He knife made contact with skin and the body fell down the first set of steps.

"Maddie!!" Sam and Linden yelled


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the last minute Maddie had acted on an instinct to save herself, she grabbed onto the hand rail to prevent herself falling, the knife made contact with her skin. She almost lost her footing, it was a quick grab from Linden, around her waist in a last ditch attempt to save her, she then felt a warm body against her. She vaguely heard the clutter as the man fell down the stairs and security running down to him, led by Sam. She felt herself fading away... She was caught by the strong arms.

Linden watched this and after supporting her, lifted her small, light form bridal style and carried her to a spare bed on the ward She lay unresponsive as he looked at her wound, it was bleeding though not dangerously, by some miracle it hadn't punctured her arteries, the shock of it all must have caused her to faint. He knew a nurse could deal with it, but he wanted to do it. He didn't want to leave her alon. He was so scarred. He did obs, put a SATS probe on her, cleaned the wound and put butterfly stitches over it before covering it with a light dressing. He then checked her heart and BP before monitoring her. She started to come to, lightly shaking her head and slowly opening her eyes. He smiled at her

"Hey, you had me worried. Nothing serious, minor scratch to throat and low blood pressure, someone must have skipped breakfast this morning and the shock didn't help" He said with relief evident in his voice

"I did not, it was just a light breakfast, Thanks" She took a moment and just shut her eyes momentarily reliving what she had been through.

"The man, what happened to him?" She asked quietly

"I don't know, truth be told I haven't left you since I carried you in here, your really light by the way" He said as an afterthought.

"I'll take that as a compliment" She said with a grin

"I'll go and check. Jane will be down shortly to see if your fit to work" Linden said

Right on que Jane appeared

"Dr. Culli fill me in" She commanded

"Minor cut to left side of throat, lost consousness for about 15 minutes, BP a little low, SATS average. Recommendation she can go back to work as long as she doesn't strain herself" He said seeing nothing obviously wrong with her.

"Dr Young would you like to continue or go home following Dr. Cullen's recommendation?" Jane asked her.

"I'd like to stay" She said, wanting to be kept busy

"OK remember light work only. Any problems tell Dr. Cullen" Jane said

"Will do" She got down off the bed, grabbed her stethoscope and moved to see her patients. She wasn't shakey, in fact she semed perfectly normal.

Linden watching her all the while. Half an hour later Sam appeared, relieved he saw Maddie, he gave her a hug. The man was in critical condition he reported in ICU with a fractured skull and spine. Relaxing she made her rounds. Something had changed, Linden was always surprised at Maddie even when he lectured her or threw her out of theatre, she had proved faithful clearing his name while he was ocupied elsewhere. He saw how strong she was dealing with the man who had her calmly. Maybe she would be a great doctor one day and maybe something else.


End file.
